Glasses
by futureauthor13
Summary: For lack of a better title. Years of working late and staring at a computer screen have caught up to Kaiba. His vision is getting bad, and it looks like it's time for a trip to the eye doctor. Will this be as bad as Kaiba thinks? With Mokuba's help, it shouldn't be. Oneshot. Kaiba brothers, no slash, just slice-of-life stuff. Enjoy!


The day had been a relatively pleasant one for Seto Kaiba. For one thing, there weren't unnecessary problems or issues, and all of the projects his company was planning were on schedule, and some were even ahead of schedule! 'For once, they're on top of things,' Kaiba thought, referring to his employees.

Not only that, but all the work Kaiba had assigned to himself had nearly been completed, and there were no meetings that day, so he predicted he would be home shortly before supper. 'Mokuba'll be happy about that.'

Although, part of Kaiba couldn't relax, thinking that with his luck something would happen, just to ruin his good day. Just then, there was a small knock at the door. 'Sure enough,' Kaiba thought before telling the person to come in.

It was his secretary carrying a small, rectangular package. "Package for you, Mr. Kaiba," she stated, "I believe it's the new cards you bought from Maximilian Pegasus."

Although he didn't show it, Kaiba was pleasantly surprised that it was actually something good. "Thanks, just put it on my desk," Kaiba told her. The secretary nodded, placed the package on his desk, and walked out.

When you had the money Seto Kaiba had, you could afford to buy the best cards the moment they were created. 'It's a good thing Pegasus snapped out of his depression after being defeated by Yugi, or whatever happened to him for about a year,' Kaiba thought as he opened the small box, 'If he hadn't started creating new monsters and cards, Duel Monsters probably only would have lasted a couple more years. Why do you think I'm always making new advances in technology, so my company never loses the attention of duelists.'

There was a whole deck worth of new cards in the box. Of course, Kaiba wouldn't replace all the cards in his deck with new ones, he just wanted to make sure he had the best. There was also a small folded-up note in the box written by Pegasus himself:

_Hope you enjoy the new cards, Kaiba-boy. Maybe these will help clear up some of the bad blood between us. Hope you enjoy them,_

_- Pegasus_

"Ha, yeah right," Kaiba muttered, crumpling up the note and throwing it away as he looked at his new cards. As he read the descriptions on them, Kaiba found himself struggling a bit. It was so hard to read, he had to squint just to make the words out. By the fifth card, it was starting to give him a headache.

'He probably just made the words small on purpose for some sort of joke,' Kaiba thought. It didn't matter. He would read them later. Placing the new cards back in their box and putting it in his suitcase, Kaiba went back to working.

As he continued reading the new contracts and typing up various paperwork, Kaiba ignored the fact that he had to zoom in on the words several times. 'I'm just a little tired,' he told himself, even though he knew that was a lie.

Even so, once he finished working, Kaiba walked out of his office with his head held high as if nothing was wrong at all. He acted the same way when he walked into his manor.

"Seto! You're home early!" Mokuba said when his big brother walked into the room.

Kaiba gave his brother a small smile. "Hey kiddo." He placed his suitcase on the floor and sat down on the couch. Their siamese cat Kuma - who was sleeping on the back of the couch - woke up almost instantly, wanting to sit on the older Kaiba brother's lap. Kaiba was reluctant at first, he was still angry with the furball for sleeping on his favorite white coat and getting cat hair all over it. But, when it was apparent that Kuma wouldn't stop meowing until he gave in, Kaiba surrendered and let the small cat fall asleep on his lap.

"See Kuma, told ya he wouldn't stay mad at you for very long," Mokuba said, giggling a little while Kaiba tried to look annoyed.

"What do you want to eat tonight?" Kaiba asked his brother, since he knew in about half an hour or so, they would both be starving.

"I already told the chefs I was in the mood for chicken curry and rice, is that okay?"

"That's fine," Kaiba replied. It wasn't beef filet, but it still sounded delicious.

As the two brothers continued watching tv, Mokuba's show ended. "Hey Seto, you wanna watch something?" Mokuba asked, looking over at his brother.

"No," Kaiba replied simply. In other words, 'I don't really care what we watch, just put it on something.'

"Okay." He didn't really know what was on, so Mokuba clicked the 'Guide' button and scrolled through the different channels. 'Geez, extended cable and there's still only a handful of good things to watch,' the thirteen year old thought. He would much rather watch a movie or maybe play a game with his brother, but since he had just gotten home from work, Mokuba wanted to give him a chance to relax.

Glancing at his brother to maybe get a suggestion, Mokuba noticed something. At first, Mokuba thought Kaiba was glaring at the tv, like he saw something he hated or there was an annoying commercial playing. But looking closer, Mokuba knew what he was doing.

Kaiba was squinting at the words on the tv, trying to read them the best he could.

"Seto?" Kaiba looked at Mokuba, not squinting as he did. "What?"

"Are you having trouble reading?" Mokuba asked. It was such an innocent question, but Kaiba still scowled at it.

"No," Kaiba answered, "I'm just a little tired."

"But you've never squinted at the tv before," Mokuba told him, "even on days where you've had a ton of meetings and other stuff to do."

"I told you I'm fine, Mokuba," Kaiba repeated, this time in a tone that said 'Drop the subject now'. But Mokuba was just as stubborn as Seto was, so he pressed on.

"Maybe you should go to the eye doctor, just to be sure," Mokuba suggested, "I mean, the worst they could do is give you glasses. We could even go tomo-"

"Mokuba!" Kaiba snapped, scowling. The younger Kaiba silenced himself. "I think I know whether or not there is something wrong with my own eyes, I don't need any input from you," he said harshly.

"... Okay, sorry," Mokuba said softly, looking away from his brother and down at the floor. As soon as he did that, Kaiba instantly felt the guilt. There were a few seconds of silence passed before Seto decided to speak again.

"Maybe I have been having some trouble reading." Mokuba looked at him. He hesitated a little before saying something himself.

"How long has this been going on, big brother?"

"Maybe a month or two," Kaiba answered. He looked at Mokuba's worried face and silently sighed. "I'll make an appointment to the eye doctor for tomorrow, alright?"

Mokuba smiled. "Okay. Can I come with you." Kaiba nodded silently. "Great, thanks."

When Mokuba finally found a channel with something interesting on, the two brothers watched in silence. Truthfully, Kaiba was barely concentrating on the show at all. No matter what he tried to distract himself with, his mind always went back to the same thoughts.

All those years of reading from morning to night and constantly working at a computer, not bothering to turn the lights on when nighttime came and working in the dark. These things were finally catching up to him. But even so, Kaiba felt like it was a mistake.

'Even with all my work, I shouldn't be losing my sight now,' Kaiba thought, 'I'm nineteen, not to mention perfectly healthy.' But, even someone who bribed his teacher to get out of high school health class knew that his eyesight might not be an issue of health. Maybe, it was just a product of getting older.

Perhaps that's what upset Kaiba the most. As much as he wanted people to know how mature and strong he was, the idea of physically and mentally getting older and weaker was the thought that angered him - maybe even scared him.

Even with all his technology and wealth, he was still going to be old and grey one day.

Shaking these thoughts from his mind, Kaiba looked at his little brother, who was happily watching tv without much of a care. It was almost easy to think Mokuba would be that young for forever.

Deciding that it would be best to follow his brother's lead, Kaiba turned his attention towards the sitcom on the screen.

Yes, he would get older, but hopefully those 'old and grey' days wouldn't be for a long time.

()()()()()()()()

The eye doctor's office was actually located on the first floor of the Domino City mall, which meant they would probably do a little shopping and exploring around the mall after Seto's appointment (at least, that's what Mokuba was hoping).

"I have an appointment," Kaiba told the woman at the front desk, his voice monotonous and giving away that he didn't really want to be there.

The young woman didn't notice, because she just smiled cheerfully at the two and told them, "Alright-y, just go sit in the waiting room and the doctor will see you shortly."

The waiting room - like most waiting rooms - was just a couple couches and magazines, although this one had a few small toys for children to play with. Mokuba grabbed a random magazine off the table while Kaiba preferred to just sit there. "They better not keep us waiting here all day," Kaiba mumbled.

Mokuba of course noticed his brother's mood, but he was used to it by now. "She said the doctor would see us soon," Mokuba reminded him, turning a page in his magazine. As he looked through the pages that really didn't keep his attention, Mokuba noticed how many glasses were sitting on the shelves on the walls beside the waiting area. It was a small place, but that didn't effect the choices Seto would have if he did need glasses.

Sure enough, the doctor walked out of one of three separate rooms after only five minutes of waiting. "Seto Kaiba," he said in a friendly voice, "It is nice to meet you. Please follow me for a few quick tests, and your little brother can come as well." While Kaiba said nothing, Mokuba thanked the doctor and they both followed him into one of the rooms.

In this room, there was a big chair with what looked like a giant mask several different lenses next to it, and an eye chart on the wall across from the chair. "That thing's pretty cool," Mokuba commented.

"That's a phoropter," the doctor told him, "We'll use it to check your brother's eyes."

"Are we ready to start?" Kaiba said, getting the doctor's attention. Kaiba was already sitting in the exam room chair, impatiently waiting. Like any other person, he had experienced getting his eyes checked before so he knew what to do.

"Ready when you are, Mr. Kaiba," the doctor replied, setting up the phoropter. Knowing what to do, Kaiba looked at the eye chart and started reading from the top as soon as the doctor had his equipment in place.

As his brother read the letters out loud, Mokuba read the list silently. He didn't know how well his eyesight was, but it must've been pretty good since he was able to the very last row before he couldn't tell what the letters were. Kaiba on the other hand, only made it down to the 8th row before he started geting letters wrong, and the 9th row he couldn't read at all.

Next, the doctor switched between the different lenses on the phoropter, asking Kaiba which one was clearer. After the seventh 'This or this?', Kaiba was starting to get pretty annoyed.

"How many more do you have to do?" Mokuba asked, hoping for the doctor's sake it wouldn't be too many more.

"That was the last one," he replied. 'Good thing too,' Mokuba added as the doctor started preparing for the next test.

The whole exam took almost half an hour. When they were finally finished, as always, Mokuba was the one to ask the first question. "So, how's my big brother's eyesight."

"Well, his vision right now is at 20/40," the doctor answered before directing his attention at Kaiba, "I'm afraid you will need glasses, but you should only need them for reading and working, driving too if your vision gets worse. But this is actually common for many teenagers and young adults, what with all the technology and staring at a screen all day. If you take care of your eyes, you should be fine, Mr. Kaiba."

The young millionaire nodded. He would've rather heard that his eyes were fine, but at least he didn't need his glasses for everything. "We actually have the lenses you'll need here in the office, so all you need to do is pick out a set of frames and you can take your glasses home with you." Kaiba nodded again and stood up. "Just give your choice to the front desk, and it should only take about ten minutes to get them ready."

As they exited the office, Mokuba headed towards the shelves with dozens of different glasses frames on them. "I'll help you pick out the perfect frames, Seto!" he told Kaiba.

"Mokuba, I'm not going to be wearing glasses all the time," Kaiba told him, crossing his arms and looking not as impressed with the selection as his younger brother was, "I'll just pick a random frame and get on with it."

"But when you do wear them, you might as well like them," Mokuba retorted. There was already a pair of glasses in his hand. "Try these on," he said, handing them to Kaiba. The glasses had a very little frame with two circular lenses. Trying them on, Kaiba looked in a nearby mirror and grimaced.

"Definitely not," Mokuba said, mimicking Kaiba's expression, "You look like that Weevil guy." Kaiba quickly took off the glasses and Mokuba ran off to replace them. When he came back, he was holding a pair that was almost the exact opposite: thick, square like frames.

Like the first pair, it only took a few seconds of wearing them to make Kaiba take them off. "No," he said simply. As Mokuba went to find another pair, Kaiba decided to pick one out himself. There was a rectangular set of brown frames that didn't look too ridiculous.

Trying them on, Kaiba looked at himself in the mirror. He still didn't like the idea of wearing glasses. 'But I suppose these don't look too bad,' he thought, adjusting them a little.

"Seto?" Kaiba looked down. Mokuba hadn't found another pair, and was looking up at him curiously.

"These could work," Kaiba told him, handing him the frames. "Hmm," the raven-haired boy said as he examined the frames, "Yeah I guess, but I think I can find better ones."

With that, he handed the glasses back to Kaiba and went back over to the wall of frames. Kaiba was starting to feel annoyed again. "Mokuba..."

"Third times the charm!" He scowled, but put the frames back anyway and watched his younger brother walk along the wall, looking at all the different choices. This time took longer than the others, Kaiba nearly told him to forget it and that they were taking the brown ones. But just as Kaiba opened his mouth, Mokuba came running back.

"These!" he said, holding up the frames, "These are perfect, Seto!" Mokuba practically shoved them into Kaiba's hands and waited in anticipation.

They were black with rectangular lenses, the frames not being too big or small. Putting them on, Kaiba was actually a little surprised when he looked in the mirror.

'I almost look like a different person,' he thought, but this wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He turned his head a little to see how they would look at different angles. They didn't make him look dorky or older or change him in any major way, they almost looked natural on him, as if he had been wearing them all his life. No matter what way he turned, the glasses looked great. Taking them off, he looked down at his waiting brother and gave a slight smile. "Well, I guess you were right."

Mokuba grinned and they both walked towards the front desk.

When the two finally left the office, they were both starving. "Can we get something to eat, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba nodded, his glasses staying firmly in place. The doctor had suggested he wear the glasses for a few hours that day, just to get used to them. Surprisingly, Kaiba didn't mind as much as he thought he would. "Say, Mokuba, what made you pick out these glasses?"

The boy shrugged. "I just thought they looked good, and they looked like something you would wear," he replied simply. Kaiba smiled slightly, and they continued walking towards the middle of the mall where the food court was. As they did, they passed by a small group of girls who instantly noticed the young CEO's new glasses. Kaiba could only make out bits of what they were saying, but they sounded similar to the girls who always hung around that Duke Devilin guy, so they were obviously a bit attracted to him.

Mokuba must have noticed too since he was smirking at his brother. "Guess I'm pretty good at picking out things, huh?" he asked.

Kaiba just rolled his eyes. "Don't get a big head," he told Mokuba before messing up his hair.

"Hey!" Mokuba shouted, laughing. Their fun was stopped short when they heard the girls start talking again, this time at a much louder volume.

"Aww, he has a cute little brother too!" "That's so adorable!" "Handsome and sweet!" When the group let out a (very loud) squee, both brothers sweatdropped.

"Maybe it wasn't such a great choice after all," Mokuba said, a bit creeped out now.

"I doubt they'll be any teenage girls at the company building," Kaiba told him, "So I think I'll be fine. Let's get out of here."

"Fine with me," Mokuba replied, "Hey, since we're not eating here, can we stop at Burger World?"

"...Maybe." Mokuba grinned.

"That always means yes." Kaiba smirked.

Even if he always helped Mokuba with homework or really any sort of trouble, that didn't mean he didn't help Kaiba back in his own 'little brother' type of way. Whether if it was making something he wasn't looking forward to - like getting glasses - a bit more tolerable, helping put a smile on his face, or giving him a reason to work through the horrible and stressful days, Mokuba did help him as much as he helped Mokuba.

After all, what were brothers for?

**Another Kaiba Brothers oneshot, done and done! I felt like this was two different ideas combined into one, but at the same time, I feel it works. This also focused a bit more on Kaiba (at least in the first half), which is always fun to write just because he's such an interesting character, and I feel like getting older and his body eventually failing him would be one of the few things that would make him upset and scared. As for the second half, I had thought of that one first, and it was really just more cute/funny Kaiba brothers stuff.**

**I know you don't get your glasses the same day as your exam, but for the sake of the funny fangirl scene towards the end, let's say you do in Domino City. Also, I haven't been to an eye exam in years, and if it wasn't for Google, that section would've been even less descriptive, so sorry I couldn't really do much with that.**

**That's all I have to say for now. Please review, and I'll see you all in the next story!**


End file.
